


Die Lüge

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: Was wenn du all das Böse dieser Welt ein für allemal auslöschen könntest? Was wenn der Preis dafür zu hoch ist? Was wenn du Dinge fühlst, die du nicht fühlen darfst?Wenn die Seele hungert, isst der Verstand Lügen. Eine Lüge hat viele Variationen, die Wahrheit keine. Doch die Wahrheit ist selten makellos und niemals einfach.(Destiel, Dean/Castiel)





	1. Jemand der sah

_"When humans want something really really bad... we lie."  
Dean zu Castiel_

  
  
  
Ein Mann betrat die Bar, dunkelblond, auffallend attraktiv, so ein Ken-Verschnitt, dem sicher jede Frau zu Füßen lag. Selbst im schummrigen Licht der alten Tischleuchten konnte man erkennen, dass seine Augen grün waren. Er sah traurig aus. Nicht offensichtlich traurig, sondern eher dieses unterschwellig Traurig, das ein jeder zu verstecken suchte, sobald es einen erfasst hatte. Es machte schwach. Doch dieser Mann wirkte nicht schwach, ganz und gar nicht. Gebrochen, aber nicht schwach. Seine Präsenz füllte den gesamten Raum von dem Moment an, als er durch die Tür getreten war, begleitet von verstohlenen Blicken die Bar durchquert hatte und nun Platz nahm. Entweder nahm er die Blicke der anderen, das verzückte Lächeln der Frauen und das stumme Grollen der Männer, nicht wahr oder er ignorierte sie. Trinken und schweigen, das war alles, was er tat.  
  
Nach einer Weile jedoch kam ein Mann herüber und deutete auf den Platz neben ihm. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich mich setze?“  
Und er ließ ihn dort sitzen. Sie tauschten Blicke aus, musternd, tastend. Dann sah der Blonde zu der Bedienung herüber und bestellte zwei Bier für sich und diesen Mann.  


°*°

  
„Dean, wo warst du?“ Selbiger hatte gerade erst einen Fuß durch die schwere Eisentür gesetzt und betrat nun den Bunker. „Du warst die ganze Nacht weg!“ Wut und Sorge zu gleichen Teilen vibrierten in der vertrauten Stimme seines Bruders, die von unten zu ihm hinauf klang. „Was hast du gemacht, irgendwelche Frauen aufgerissen?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, war die knappe Antwort.  
  
„Nicht wirklich? Was hast du … Weißt du was? Egal. Ich will’s nicht wissen.“ Eine peinliche Stille entstand, die der Größere der beiden schließlich unterbrach. „Wie auch immer. Ich bin da auf etwas gestoßen, das musst du dir ansehen“, sagte er und ergänzte dann, „Cas ist auch schon hier.“  
  
„Cas?“ Ohne ihn noch einmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ließ Dean seinen Bruder stehen und verschwand übereilt im Badezimmer.  


°*°

  
Der Duschhahn fühlte sich kühl und glatt unter seinen bebenden Fingern an, bis Tropfen von oben herabfielen und das Salz aus seinem Gesicht wuschen. Dean ließ sie, streckte sich ihnen entgegen wie ein Kind dem warmen Sommerregen, hieß sie willkommen wie Lungen den Sauerstoff. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er musste sich an der Duschwand abstützen, um nicht erneut zu taumeln. Erschöpft lehnt er seine pochende Stirn an die kühlenden Fliesen und spürte dem Nass nach, das auf seinen Rücken fiel.  
  
Was für eine Nacht… Eine Bar irgendwo in Kansas, der Geruch von abgestandenem Zigarettenrauch, der Geschmack des letzten Drinks noch auf der Zunge, das Klicken von Billardkugeln. Eindeutige Blicke aus neugierigen Augen, ein Lächeln hier, ein Kompliment dort, Dean in seinem Element. Eines hatte zum anderen geführt. Und nun stand er hier unter der Dusche und schrubbte sich die Haut rot und wund in dem Versuch alles abzuwaschen, sich weniger schmutzig und verdorben zu fühlen.  
  
Wieso konnte er nicht einfach hier bleiben? Geschützt vor der Welt da draußen, hier in der Dusche bei laufendem Wasser, abgeschirmt durch einen Vorhang aus Tropfen. Das Wasser lief und lief, sollte alles abspülen, Tränen, Schweiß und Blut, die Angst, die Verzweiflung und all die Schuld. Alles sollte es abwaschen, hinfort tragen in klaren Strömen. Aber es funktionierte nicht, hatte es noch nie. Was wenn er jedes Mal einen Teil von sich selbst verlor? Dean fühlte sich wie ausgehöhlt. Wo vorher Schmerz gewesen war, war jetzt Leere, nicht nur in seinem Körper.  
  
  
Dean war aus der Dusche gestiegen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er unter dem regengleichen Schauer gestanden hatte. Vielleicht nur Minuten. Vielleicht Stunden. Wasserdampf durchzog das Bad wie dichter Nebel, der sogar die Zeit zu verschleiern vermochte. Tropfen perlten über seine Haut und zeichneten verschlungene Muster auf seinen Körper. Der Jäger sah an sich herab, überall die Narben und Wunden, die seine Feinde und seine Freunde auf ihm hinterlassen hatten, und er selbst. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie kaputt er war. Beschädigte Ware.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass er fror, bis er zu zittern begann. Feuchte, dunkle Flecken hatten sich auf der Frotteematte unter seinen Füßen gebildet. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus, nahm sich eines der Handtücher aus dem alten Eichenschrank und trocknete seinen wunden Körper.  
  
Der zerborstene Spiegel zeigte sein Gesicht nur bruchstückhaft, seine Faust hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Dean konnte seinen eigenen Anblick nicht länger ertragen, und so blickte er hinab auf seine zitternde Hand. Die Haut über den Fingerknöcheln war aufgeplatzt, das Blut verschmiert über dem Handrücken. Der äußerliche Schmerz fühlte sich gut an, er verdrängte für einen Moment den in seinem Inneren.  
  
Als er wieder hoch sah in den Spiegel, war da ein weiteres Gesicht neben seinem eigenen. Erschrocken fuhr der Jäger herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Castiel wieder. Sein Blick war blau wie der Himmel. Sie standen so dicht, dass Dean seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte. Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch das Waschbecken presste sich hart und kühl gegen sein Gesäß. „Cas…“ _Wir haben darüber geredet, persönlicher Freiraum_, wolle er sagen, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Zu nah, er war viel zu nah.  
  
„Du hast mich gerufen.“ Mehr Feststellung als Frage.  
  
„Nein!“, kam viel zu schnell, viel zu heftig aus seinem Mund. In seiner Hast bemerkte Dean nicht, dass sein eigener Körper ihn Lügen strafte, wie sehr er auf die Nähe des anderen reagierte, wie gut sie tat und gleichzeitig so schmerzte, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Seine Seele hörte nicht auf zu schreien. Er hatte versucht ihr Linderung zu verschaffen, zu substituieren, einen Ersatz zu finden und wenn es auch nur für eine Nacht war, aber danach… Er konnte Cas nicht in die Augen sehen.  
  
Castiels Blick glitt hinunter, tiefer, bis zu seinen Fingerknöcheln. Zielstrebig streckte der Engel die Hand aus, griff nach seiner und schloss sanft die Finger um die seinen, um ihn zu heilen.  
  
Doch der Jäger riss sich erschrocken los. „Fass mich nicht an!“ Fluchtartig wich Dean zur Seite, taumelte zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
„Dean… Was ist los?“ Verwirrung zeichnete sich auf den Zügen des Dunkelhaarigen ab, die Sorge jedoch überwog. Was Castiel in seinem Gesicht sah, war keine Angst, sondern Scham.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an…“, wiederholte er, leiser diesmal. Obwohl er selbst sich der Wärme des Engels entzogen hatte, vermisste er sie. Seine Hand fühlte sich so leer an, wo er gerade noch Castiels Haut gespürt hatte, und seine Haut so kalt. Er fröstelte. Viel zu schnell verließ die angenehme Wärme, die Castiels Hand hinterlassen hatte, seinen Körper und machte einer Kälte Platz, die sich tief in ihn grub.  
Denn alles, was lediglich wahrscheinlich war, war wahrscheinlich falsch.  


°*°

  
Natürlich kam Sam nicht umhin es zu bemerken, den verkrampften Gang als hätte er Schmerzen und Blessuren an der Hand seines Bruders, die ihm vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen waren. „Dean, du warst doch nicht etwa allein jagen, oder?“  
  
„Nein.“ Mühsam hielt der Ältere ein gequältes Seufzen zurück. So viel zu _Ich will’s nicht wissen_. Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Sammy sah zu viel, hatte es schon immer getan. „Also, was hast du gefunden?“, lenkte Dean ab, eine effektive Strategie wie sich herausstellte.  
  
Sam reichte ihm ein mit Brandspuren übersätes Stück Pergament. Im Bunker versteckt und eingemauert hatte er es bei Reparaturarbeiten entdeckt. Darauf war in fleckiger Tinte ein mächtiger Zauber geschrieben, der einzig und allein dazu diente alles Böse ein für allemal von der Erde zu tilgen, berichtete Castiel. Recherchen in der Bibliothek der Männer der Schriften und auf einschlägigen Seiten im Internet hatten keine weiteren Informationen zu dieser Art von Magie ergeben.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Dean den Jüngeren. Warum auch immer Sam spät abends alte Leitungen reparierte und mitten in der Nacht Nachforschungen zu einer vergilbten Pergamentseite anstellte… Erst jetzt bemerkte Dean die tiefen Augenringe, die Übermüdung und Erschöpfung im Gesicht seines Bruders. Er war doch sein Bruder, er hätte das sofort sehen müssen. Er hätte es sehen müssen, bevor Sam selbst es gewusst hätte. Er hätte da sein müssen. Manche Menschen mussten vor sich selbst beschützt werden. Sam war so ein Mensch, jemand der sah.  
  
  


_"I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be.  
I'm not a hero. I'm not strong enough."_   
_ Dean zu Castiel 4x16_


	2. Drei Dinge

_"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do."  
Sam_

  
  
Lang überlegten sie, ob sie den Zauber anwenden sollten, hatten sie doch im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, dass es nicht nur schwarz und weiß gab. Crowley, Meg, Benny, Garth, Jack, ja sogar Rowena, sie alle hatten ihnen bewiesen, dass sie sich ändern konnten, dass sie gut sein konnten. Es zählte nicht, wie sie geboren waren oder das zu dem sie geworden waren, sondern das was sie taten. Dämonen konnten menschlich sein, Mitgefühl empfinden, Freundschaft, Liebe, und sogar bereit sein dafür ihr Leben zu geben, sich selbst zu opfern. Sie konnten geheilt werden. Es gab ‘vegetarische‘ Vampire, friedliche Werwölfe, Formwandler, die ihre Kräfte für therapeutische Zwecke einsetzten, und Geister, die Erlösung fanden.  
Wenn Monster menschlich sein konnten, wieso gab es monströse Menschen? Wenn sie sich gegen das Töten entscheiden konnten, wieso sollten es Jäger nicht können? Machten Monster schlimme Dinge oder machten schlimme Dinge Monster? Es hieß, wenn du lang genug in den Abgrund schaust, schaut er zurück in dich. Gegen das Böse zu sein machte einen nicht gut. In dem Versuch es zu stoppen riskierte man dasselbe Böse in einem selbst zu wecken.  
  
Nur zu gut erinnerte Sam sich daran, genug um ihr Handeln zu hinterfragen. „Was gibt uns das Recht zu entscheiden wer lebt und wer stirbt?“  
  
Dean leerte das Whiskyglas, das er sich soeben gefüllt hatte. Weitere würden folgen. Die raue Flüssigkeit brannte, während sie seine Kehle hinab lief. Ein vertrautes Gefühl. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Wie sonst sollte er ausgerechnet heute Castiels Anwesenheit und Sams Philosophien noch vor dem Frühstück ertragen?  
„Wir sind Jäger. Ist es nicht das was wir tun?“ Entweder man starb als Held oder lebte lang genug, um zu sehen, wie man selbst zum Bösen wurde. Wer wusste das besser als Dean Winchester?  
  
„Und war das etwa immer gut? Wir wissen nicht, wen oder was der Zauber als böse betrachtet. Wir selbst haben Dinge getan, die… die…“, Sam brach ab.  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Sam mit den Monstern, die sie jagten, sympathisiert, weil er gefürchtet hatte selbst eines zu sein und glauben wollte gerettet werden zu können. Dean dagegen wusste schon immer, dass er selbst eines war, ein Monster, und Monster verdienten es nicht gerettet zu werden. Er war kein Held, war es nie gewesen, er war nicht stark genug.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ausgerechnet wir uns anmaßen dürfen über andere zu urteilen“, fuhr der Jüngere fort, „Wir sollten diese Entscheidung nicht allein treffen.“  
  
„Wen sollten wir fragen? Den internationalen Rat der Männer der Schriften? Den Verein der tüchtigen Jäger? Die Abgesandten des Übernatürlichen, einen von jeder Art?“, Zynismus tropfte aus jeder Silbe, „Himmel und Hölle, Fegefeuer und Avalon? Das Schicksal, den Tod, die Leere und Gott?“, Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Der Mistkerl hat uns allein gelassen, also werden wir jetzt auch allein entscheiden.“ Und das machte ihm eine Heidenangst.  
  
„Aber auch du hast Zweifel“, stellte Castiel fest.  
Manchmal war es, als ob der Engel direkt in seine Seele sehen könnte. Anfangs hatte Dean das Angst gemacht und er hatte nichts als Scham gefühlt, aber mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt sich auf diese Vertrautheit zu verlassen. Castiel hörte ihn, wenn er schwieg, verstand ihn, auch wenn er nichts sagte, und brauchte keine Worte um mit ihm zu sprechen. Bei ihm bröckelt sein Schutzpanzer aus Sarkasmus und scheinbarer Abgeklärtheit, denn was würde es ihm auch nützen? Castiel schaute einfach durch seine Maske hindurch. Bei ihm fühlte Dean sich sicher, er vertraue ihm. Bei ihm musste er nicht stark sein. Für ihn musste er kein Held sein. Paradox. Und doch war er um so vieles stärker, wenn Cas bei ihm war. Er sah ihn wie er wirklich war, er kannte seine dunkelsten Seiten, und Dean konnte nicht verstehen, wieso der Engel trotzdem blieb.  
  
Kurz blinzelte Dean, etwas perplex von dieser unverhofften Verlautbarung. „Ja“, gab er zu und war selbst überrascht von seinem Eingeständnis, „Du etwa nicht?“  
  
„Nein. Wenn wir die Gelegenheit haben die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, sollten wir sie nutzen, weil es sonst niemand tun wird. Niemand wird uns diese Bürde abnehmen.“ Die Andeutung von Resignation und Trauer in den Worten des Engels war so schnell verflogen wie sie gekommen war. Dean bemerkte sie trotzdem. An den Größeren gerichtet sprach Castiel: „Du selbst, Sam, hast gesagt, hast gesehen, wie viel Unrecht wir angerichtet haben. Vielleicht ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen es wiedergutzumachen.“  
  


°*°

  
Der Preis war hoch.  
Die Zeichen auf dem Pergament waren dieselben wie auf den Steintafeln, die das Wort Gottes trugen. Leviathantafel, Dämonentafel, Engelstafel, jede von ihnen hatte Castiel zerstört. Vielleicht hatte es vor langer Zeit eine vierte gegeben. Mit Hilfe von Kevins Aufzeichnungen war es Sam und Castiel in dieser Nacht gelungen den Zauber zu übersetzen. Dort war die Rede von der einen Nacht. Nur zu einem Moment ihm Jahr konnte solch mächtige Magie gelingen. In der Nacht, in der der Schleier zwischen den Welten am dünnsten war. „Samhain, All Hallows’ Eve“, beendete Sam seine Ausführungen.  
  
„Bis dahin sind es nur noch fünf Tage“, bemerkte Dean, „Was verlangt der Zauber?“  
  
„Drei Dinge, die Hand Gottes, die Gnade eines gefallenen Engels und… und der Grund für dessen Fall.“ Es war Sam anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihm die Rolle des Überbringers schlechter Nachrichten war.  
  
Castiel kompensierte die aufkommende Stille durch überflüssige Erklärungen: „Eine Hand Gottes ist ein Gegenstand, der von Gott berührt wurde. Dadurch hat sich ein Teil seiner Kräfte übertragen. Die Bundeslade, Aarons Stab und das Horn von Joshua enthielten danach Spuren seiner Macht. Die Macht der Hand Gottes ist sehr stark, aber auch instabil. Kein menschliches Wesen kann lang damit in Kontakt bleiben, ohne selbst vernichtet zu werden.“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich war dabei.“ Ungern dachte Dean an seine Zeit auf dem U-Boot und Delphine zurück, obwohl er es ihr sicher schuldete. Sie war eine mutige Frau gewesen.  
  
„Der andere Nachteil ist, dass ein solches Objekt nur einmal genutzt werden kann. Wir haben also nur einen einzigen Versuch“, fuhr der Engel fort, „Die meisten dieser Gegenstände wurden nach der Sintflut zerstört. Ein letztes Bruchstück der Bundeslade befindet sich allerdings im Himmel... Es wird nicht leicht, aber ich kann es beschaffen. Der Rest dürfte kein Problem sein. Sam wird dir etwas Blut abnehmen, Dean.“  
  
„Cas, nein“, versuchte Dean ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
  
„Ohne meine Kräfte werde ich euch nicht mehr von Nutzen sein können, ich weiß, aber das müssen wir wohl in Kauf nehmen.“  
  
„Darum geht es nicht. Es ist mir nie um deine Kräfte gegangen, sondern… sondern um dich!“ Der Alkohol seines mittlerweile fünften Drinks an diesem Tag hatte seine Zunge gelockert. Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gestolpert, bevor er sie hatte aufhalten können. Dean schluckte, als er realisierte, was sie bedeuteten, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten. In dem Versuch sich selbst zu überzeugen, tat er sein Bestes all das auf die Oberfläche zu reduzieren. Er mochte Cas doch nicht, weil er als Engel nützlich war, sondern weil er… weil er Cas war. Cas war sein bester Freund, Cas war Familie, also natürlich bedeutete der Engel ihm etwas, das war doch ganz normal. Und was dieser nun vorhatte… „Anna hat damals gesagt, es sei gewesen wie sich eigenhändig die Nieren mit einem Buttermesser herauszuschneiden!“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich schaffe das schon.“  
  
„Nein, wir finden einen anderen Weg, einen anderen gefallenen Engel. Du wirst nicht das Opferlamm spielen!“ Allein bei dem Gedanken, was Cas sich selbst antun würde, drehte sich dem Jäger der sonst so robuste Magen um.  
  
„Einen anderen gefallenen Engel?“ Castiel lächelte schwach.  
  
„Nachdem Metatron dich betrogen hat, sind doch praktisch alle Engel gefallen.“ Sofort als die Worte verklungen waren, bereute Dean sie. Wieder einmal hatte er gesprochen ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Wütend auf sich selbst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Castiel gab sich noch immer die Schuld am Fall seiner Geschwister und er musst ihn daran erinnern und auch noch auf eine so unsensible Art.  
  
„Aber nicht so wie ich“, riss sein Gegenüber ihn aus den vorwurfsvollen Gedanken. „Das, was der Zauber verlangt, wird niemand sonst geben können. Und das weißt du.“ Castiel war nicht unfreiwillig durch einen Trick aus dem Paradies ausgeschlossen worden, sondern hatte sich in vollem Bewusstsein was er tat gegen den Himmel gewendet, hatte aus freien Stücken das aufgegeben, woran er Jahrtausenden lang geglaubt hatte. Er hatte begonnen zu zweifeln, den großen Plan zu hinterfragen. Schlussendlich hatte es sich gegen sie gestellt, seine Familie, hatte sein Zuhause verlassen, hatte seine Bestimmung und alles was er je gekannt hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte sich widersetzt, rebelliert. Nicht für das höhere Wohl, sondern für einen einzigen Menschen. „Ich muss es sein und ich werde es tun.“  
  
Ergeben schloss Dean die Augen. Es hatte keinen Sinn weiter zu diskutieren. Castiel hatte recht und er hasste es. Der Engel war entschlossen und würde das durchziehen mit oder ohne seine Zustimmung. „Aber nicht allein. Ich werde bei dir sein.“  
  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht. Ich will nicht… ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst.“ Castiels Stimme wankte kaum merklich. Er wendete sich ab.  
  
„Wohin gehst du?“, wollte Dean ihn zurückhalten.  
  
„In den Himmel.“  
  
„Um ganz allein einer Armee von Engeln die mächtigste Waffe ihres Arsenals zu stehlen?!“ Das war Selbstmord! Er würde dabei draufgehen!  
  
Wäre Dean in diesem Moment im Stande gewesen sich selbst zu beobachten, hätte er sicher festgestellt, dass seine Bedenken und Sorgen zwar verhältnismäßig, aber für ihn doch eher unüblich waren. Aber das tat er nicht. Seine Augen ruhten auf Castiel, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Engel.  
  
„Ja“, bestätigte Castiel und mit einem Flügelrauschen war er fort.  
  
Dean stieß einen unterdrückten Zorneslaut aus und schleuderte das Whiskyglas gegen die steinerne Wand des Bunkers. Dort zersprang es in tausend Scherben, die unter seinen schweren Schuhen knirschten, als er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte um sich einzuschließen. Vielleicht konnte er all das außerhalb aussperren, aber er vermochte sich nicht vor dem zu verschließen, was in ihm war. Nicht mehr.  
  


°*°

  
Niemand sprach über die dritte Zutat. Sam war zu gut im Schweigen und Dean zu gut darin zu verleugnen und zu verdrängen. Es war so viel einfacher unangenehme Wahrheiten wegzuschieben und zu ignorieren, um sich nicht damit befassen zu müssen, was sie in einem auslösten. Nur dann und wann war da diese Traurigkeit, unterschwellig und kaum zu greifen.  
  
Dean hatte sich die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer aufgehalten oder war allein unterwegs gewesen, Gott weiß wo er hingefahren war. Sam hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch Dean war ihm jedes Mal ausgewichen. Castiels Stimme hallte laut genug in seinen Gedanken wider:  
_Ich habe zwei Engel getötet diese Woche. Sie waren meine Brüder. Ich werde gejagt, ich habe rebelliert und ich habe das, all das, nur für dich getan.  
Ich tue das für dich, Dean. Ich tue das wegen dir.  
Ich habe alles für dich gegeben!_  
  
Noch 48 Stunden. Dean wirkte zunehmend beunruhigt, nun gut, das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Sie hatten noch immer nichts von Castiel gehört. Selbst das Orten seines Mobiltelefons war fehlgeschlagen und Sam hätte schwören können, er hätte seinen Bruder kurze Gebete murmeln hören, ergebnislos. Trotzdem hatten sie beschlossen alles soweit vorzubereiten. Sobald der Ältere allein im Raum war, zückte er ein Messer.  
  
„Hey, hey, hey! Was tust du da?“ Gerade war Sam mit Desinfektionsspray, Stauriemen, Kanüle und Pflaster zurückgekehrt.  
  
Doch Dean ignorierte seinen Bruder und führte die Klinge zu seiner Handfläche. Langsam zog er sie über seine Haut und schnitt sie auf. Die brennenden Schmerzen ließen ihn nach Luft ringen. Er sah zu wie das Blut dickflüssig aus der Wunde sickerte, fühlte wie es warm über seinen Arm lief. Der Lebenssaft, der durch seine Adern floss, quoll nun aus seiner Haut hervor. Cas würde sich die Gnade herausschneiden und alles, was er selbst tun konnte, war ein bisschen Blut zu geben. Dean schluckte schwer, schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären, und ließ die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit in ein Glasfläschchen tropfen.  
Ich bin immer gern bereit für die Winchesters zu bluten.  
  
Sam seufzte resigniert ob des brachialen Vorgehens seines Bruders. „Das war nun wirklich nicht notwendig.“  
  
„Doch, das war es.“ Es war unumgänglich gewesen, er hatte das tun müssen. Dean wusste das und schloss doch die Augen vor der Wahrheit. Mutwillig hatte er sich selbst verletzt.  
  
  
Sam sah ihm zu wie er die Wunde mit der Mullbinde verband, die er dem Älteren gebracht hatte. „Du musst es ihm sagen.“ Es machte ihn kaputt. Es in sich einzuschließen machte Dean kaputt.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, erwiderte dieser.  
Was wollte Sam da andeuten? Dass Sam ihm überlegen war, dass er Zusammenhänge begriff, die er selbst gar nicht erst zu verstehen suchte, beschäftigte Dean weniger als die Blicke, die der manches Mal in die Ferne richtete. Dann verschwand Sam vor seinen Augen, obwohl dessen Körper bei ihm blieb, und wenn Sam zurückkehrte, dann konnte Dean sich sicher sein, dass sein Bruder einen neuen Weg entdeckt hatte, eine neue Möglichkeit, die Realität, die sie lebten, zu hinterfragen. Dean wagte nicht zu mutmaßen, zu welcher Erkenntnis er diesmal gekommen war.  
  
„Doch, das weißt du genau.“  
Dean warf dem Größeren einen Seitenblick zu, betrachtete ihn, während dieser kurz nicht hinsah, und auch noch, als dieser ihn wieder ansah. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und da wusste er, dass Sam es wusste. Wie lange schon? Vielleicht schon immer. Vielleicht noch bevor er selbst es gewusst hatte. Vielleicht war Sam längst aufgefallen, was er so lang vor sich verborgen hatte.  
  
„Nein.“  
Wenn die Seele hungert, isst der Verstand Lügen. Eine Lüge hat viele Variationen, die Wahrheit keine. Doch die Wahrheit ist selten makellos und niemals einfach. Alles, was lediglich wahrscheinlich ist, ist wahrscheinlich falsch.  
  
  
  


"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife,  
that kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."  
Anna 4x10

  
  
  
SPN-Zitate zum Kapitel:  
"You don't think you deserve to be saved." Castiel zu Dean 4x01  
"What I went through that taught me that angels can change. So who knows? Maybe Winchesters can too." Castiel zu Sam 9x11  
Castiel: "I wouldn't be much use. I don't have my powers." Dean: "So? I've never had powers."  
„You know me, always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.“ Castiel zu Dean und Sam 7x21  
"I've killed two angels this week. Those are my brothers. I’m hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you." Castiel zu Dean 5x02  
"I‘m doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this because of you." Castiel zu Dean 6x20  
"I gave everything for you!" Castiel zu Dean 5x18  
"To save Dean Winchester, that was your goal, right? You drape yourself in the flag of Heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human." Metatron zu Castiel


	3. Die Wahrheit

_ "Give up the thing you love in order to kill the thing you hate."  
Castiel 14x14 _

  
  
Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Sie hatte weichen müssen für abertausende von Sternen, die nun die Dunkelheit des Firmaments durchbrachen. Ihr fahler Schein fiel auf die Brüder herab und tauchte die Lichtung des sonst so dichten Waldes in kühle Farblosigkeit. Es war wirklich wahr, Blut sah im Sternenlicht schwarz aus.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir?“, wiederholte Dean seine Frage. Ein ersticktes Keuchen drang aus seiner Kehle. Der metallische Geschmack in seinem Mund wollte nicht verschwinden. Er war zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und das Engelsschwert außer Reichweite.  
  
Schon am Morgen waren sie zur Jagt aufgebrochen. Das würde ihn beruhigen, hatte Dean gesagt. Er hatte an etwas anderes denken wollen als an das, was Cas heute Nacht tun würde. In dieses Naturschutzgebiet hatten sie den Rugaru verfolgt. Doch dann bei Anbruch der Dämmerung waren die Engel aufgetaucht. Noch immer umringten sie die beiden Jäger. Sie schienen auf etwas zu warten.  
Sam lag einige Meter neben ihm und rührte sich nicht. Mit einer Berührung an der Schläfe hatten sie ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Offenbar waren sie nicht an seinem jüngeren Bruder interessiert, stellte Dean ein wenig erleichtert fest, sondern nur an ihm, immerhin.  
  
Naomi sah abschätzig auf ihn herab: „Dachtest du sein Diebstahl bliebe unbemerkt?“ Also hatte Castiel es geschafft, er hatte die Hand Gottes, eine mächtige Waffe. Dean straffte seine Schultern. Wenn sie ihn nun entführen wollten, um Cas zu erpressen, würde er nicht kampflos aufgeben.  
„Keine Sorge, wir halten ihn nicht auf. Gegen sein Vorhaben haben wir keine Einwände. Wir sind neugierig, was passieren wird“, teilte sie ihm mit. Ihre kalten Augen streiften über sein Gesicht. „Der Zauber, musst du wissen, nährt sich von seiner Lebenskraft. Die Überlebenschancen sind, sagen wir, gering.“  
  
Augenblicklich verlor Dean den Halt, es war als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Panik erfasste ihn, eine Woge aus Furcht drohte ihn zu überrollen. Er hörte sein eigenes Blut dumpf in seinen Ohren rauschen. „Wo ist er?!“ Niemand antwortete. „Wo ist Castiel?!“, schrie er den Engeln entgegen in die Nacht hinaus. Es interessierte den Jäger nicht, wie armselig verzweifelt er klang, wie weit er unterlegen war und wie er es hier raus schaffte. Nur eines war sicher, er würde es schaffen, er musste.  
Wieso waren die Engel hier? Bloß um sein Leid zu genießen? Nein, um ihn von Cas fernzuhalten, traf Dean die Erkenntnis. Schon damals hatte Naomi die Verbindung ihres Soldaten mit diesem Menschen als größte Bedrohung wahrgenommen. Das hatte sich nicht geändert.  
  
Dunkle Wolken zogen auf, erstes Donnergrollen war in weiter Ferne zu hören. Naomi lächelte. „Es ist zu spät, er hat bereits begonnen. Du wirst es nicht mehr aufhalten können.“  
  
Mit einem Flügelrauschen verschwanden die Engel und ließen die Brüder einfach in der Nacht zurück. Nur eine von ihnen war bei ihnen geblieben. Graue Jacke, helle Haut, schulterlanges braunes Haar. Hannah. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie. „Die Kirche, in der dein Bruder versucht hat die Tore der Hölle zu schließen.“ Sie hatte Dean nie gemocht, aber Castiel war ihr noch immer wichtig.  
  
„Danke, Hannah.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.  
  
„Viel Glück, Dean“, sagte sie, doch was er in ihrem Gesicht sah, war keine Hoffnung, es war Mitleid und Trauer. Er wollte das nicht sehen.

°*°

  
Ein tosendes Gewitter wütete am Nachthimmel. Wolken jagten getrieben vom Sturm über das Firmament. Kein Stern war mehr zu sehen. Ihr spärliches Licht war abgelöst worden von grellen Blitzen, die bis hinunter zur Erde zuckten, gefolgt vom Grollen des Donners.  
  
Finstere Wälder und dunkle Häuser mit schlafenden Menschen darin zogen an ihnen vorüber, fernab der Lichter der Stadt. Weiße, gelbe und rote Lichter vermischten sich zu undefinierbaren Schlieren, die aufleuchteten, blendeten und dann wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwanden als wären sie nie da gewesen. Dean sah apathisch auf die Straße, sah zu wie die Welt an ihm vorüberzog und sah doch nichts. Seine Finger hielten das Lenkrad so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz versuchte nicht ihn zu beruhigen, tat es ihm gleich und schwieg, während Dean das Gaspedal durchdrückte.  
  
Wie viel Zeit sie doch vergeudet hatten… Deans Kopf war voll, voll von Dingen, die er bereute, Dingen, die er getan hatte oder eben nicht getan hatte, Dingen, die er ihm nie gesagt hatte. _Ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt. Du bist nicht selbstverständlich. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren._ Ein Widerspruch.  
  
Wenn er Castiel angesehen hatte, hatte er stets alles gesehen, was er je gewollt hatte. Dean sah sich selbst an und sah nichts, was er verdiente. Er hatte Dinge getan… schreckliche Dinge. Wie konnte er zulassen, dass der Engel bei ihm blieb? Cas durfte nicht seinen Preis bezahlen müssen, den Preis seines Jobs, Cas durfte nicht sterben. Schon zu viele hatten das getan. Jeder, der ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, war gestorben, manche sogar mehrfach, wie Sam und Cas. Er war wie Gift. Jeder, den er… gern hatte, war dem Untergang geweiht. Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Jo, seine Mutter, sein Vater, Bobby… sie alle waren tot. Lieben bedeutete zerstören. Durch seine Gefühle für Cas brachte er ihn in Gefahr. Eines Tages würde er sein Verderben sein, wenn er das nicht längst schon war.  
Zu viel schon hatte Cas für ihn opfern müssen. Dean wusste, er müsste ihn gehen lassen, aber dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Stattdessen hatte er den Engel stets in seiner Nähe behalten, zwar immer mit einigem Abstand, jedoch nie gänzlich fort. Weil er ihn brauche. Er brauche ihn so sehr… Und das war das Egoistischste, das er je getan hatte. Abstand. Ja, er hatte ihn am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen, gehalten und doch von sich weggestoßen. Dean hatte Angst. Angst ihn einzulassen und Angst, dass er ging. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung, denn er hatte dabei immer gewusst, was er Cas damit antat. Er hatte es gewusst und doch nie beendet.  
  
Vor allem hatte er Angst gehabt, der Engel könnte seine Empfindungen nicht erwidern. Wie unwichtig das alles doch auf einmal war. Es war egal, egal wie sehr es wehtat, egal wenn Cas sich von ihm distanzieren würde, egal wenn der Engel ihn nie wiedersehen wollte, solang er lebte. Solang Cas überleben würde, war alles andere egal. Sie ließen in jedem Augenblick ihres Daseins etwas los, ohne das sie nicht leben konnten. Sie nannten es ausatmen. Wie leicht wog doch Castiels Ablehnung in Anbetracht von dessen Tod. Was man nie hatte, musste man auch nicht vermissten? Was man nie festhielt, musste man nicht loslassen? Das war eine Lüge.

°*°

  
Als das Geräusch des Motors erstarb, legte sich eine gespenstische Stille über sie, allein durchbrochen vom Heulen des Windes, der zwischen die Dichtungen pfiff, am Wagen rüttelte und sie einmal mehr daran erinnerte, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Nacht war. Dean hatte in einiger Entfernung zu der Kirche geparkt. Steil ragte ihr Glockenturm in den nächtlichen Himmel, als würde sie ihre Hand ausstrecken, auf ewig unergriffen, zu Stein geworden, erstarrt und unbeweglich. Einsam in ihrem ungehörten Hilferuf.  
  
„Warte hier“, sagte er an seinen Bruder gewandt. Er musste das allein tun.  
  
„Bist du dir sicher?“ Der Blick des Jüngeren war unergründlich.  
  
Dean nickte und wunderte sich, dass Sam nicht darauf beharrte ihn zu begleiten. Gerade wollte er die Fahrertür öffnen, da hielt der Größere ihn am Arm zurück. „Dean? Bring ihn zurück, ja? Euch beide, lebend. Versprich mir, dass du zurückkommen wirst, egal was passiert.“  
  
„Ich versprech’s.“ Beide wussten sie, dass das nicht wahr war, dass er nichts versprechen konnte. Und doch fühlten sie sich wohl in diesem kleinen Augenblick, dieser Illusion von Sicherheit.  
  
Leise stieg Dean aus dem Wagen und ließ seinen Bruder zurück. Wind griff in seine Kleidung, bis er das Auge des Sturms erreicht hatte. Dort im Umkreis der Kirche war alles still. Die Nacht roch nach welkem Laub und nassen Straßen. In der Ferne bellte in Hund. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich auch hier über das Firmament gelegt und verschluckten noch das letzte kärgliche Licht der Sterne. Nebel war vom See kommend aufgezogen und machte seine Kleidung unangenehm klamm. Die Schwaden legten sich in wallenden Fetzen um das Geäst der Bäume, die sich in die Finsternis streckten als ob sie sie willkommen hießen.  
  
Dämonen umgaben die alte Kirche, schwarzer Rauch und besessene Körper. Sie belagerten das marode Gemäuer als spürten sie was darin vor sich ging. Noch hatten sie den Jäger nicht entdeckt.  
  
In einer entschlossenen Bewegung zog Dean seine Pistole aus dem Gürtel. Das glatte Metall fühlte sich kühl in seinen Fingern an, sie lag schwer in der Hand. Dann legte er sie vor sich auf den laubbedeckten Boden. Es folgte der Dolch aus seinem Hosenbein und zuletzt das Dämonenmesser, bis er jede seiner Waffen niedergelegt hatte.  
„Ich will einen Deal!“, rief er laut mit erhobenen Händen.  
  
Unmittelbar flackerten dutzende Augenpaare zu ihm herüber und grobe Hände packten ihn, schleiften ihn über den feuchten Untergrund. „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum wir dich nicht auf der Stelle häuten sollten, Jäger!“, zischte eine der dunklen Gestalten dicht an seinem Ohr. Selbst für Dämonen war dieses Verhalten seltsam impulsiv und spiegelte ihre angespannte Lage wider.  
  
Und dennoch, nicht ein Funken Angst fand sich im Blick des Menschen. Das, was er wirklich fürchtete, befand sich in dieser Kirche, nicht davor. „Im Gegensatz zu euch kann ich da reingehen. Ihr könnt die Schutzzauber und Sigillen nicht überwinden. Wir haben dasselbe Ziel, den Engel aufhalten.“  
  
„Wieso solltest du das wollen? Du bist ein Jäger.“ Argwöhnisch musterten ihn die zehn Dämonen, die ihm am nächsten standen.  
  
„Ich bin Dean Winchester und der Engel da drin ist Castiel!“, rief er und fügte leiser an, „Der Zauber wird ihn töten…“ Da ließen sie ihn los und schienen seinen Absichten mit einem Mal Glauben zu schenken. „Also haben wir einen Deal? Ihr lasst mich ungehindert in diese Kirche, dafür halte ich den Engel auf.“  
  
„Deal“, bestätigte eine hübsche blonde Dämonin, trat näher und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Ihre Zunge schob sich in seinen Mund und Dean wollte brechen. Der Vertrag war besiegelt, der Pakt war geschlossen. Und so traten die Dämonen zur Seite, säumten seinen Weg.  
  
  
Vorsichtig trat der Winchester durch das schwere Flügeltor. Die Scharniere quietschten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit im Inneren gewöhnt hatten. Man sah kaum die Hand vor Augen. Seine Schritte hallten im Gang zwischen den verfallenen Bänken wider. Es war kalt. Doch er spürte sie nicht, die Kälte, zu schnell schlug sein Herz. Staubkörner tanzten im schwachen Licht einer fernen Kerze, das sich in den hohen Buntglasfenstern spiegelte, als der Jäger den Altarraum betrat. Der Geruch von Moder, abgestandenem Weihrauch und altem Holz lag in der Luft und hüllte ihn ein sobald die Tür geschlossen war. Die geschnitzte Figur eines Heiligen sah anklagend auf ihn herab.  
  
Und da im Schein einer einzelnen Flamme stand Castiel. Ihr Flackern warf zuckende Schatten an das Mauerwerk und zeichnete bewegliche Konturen in sein Gesicht, dass Dean einen Moment benommen von seinem Anblick stehen blieb. Der Engel wirkte nicht überrascht, ganz so als hätte er erwartet, dass der Mensch kommen würde, als hätte er seine Präsenz gespürt. Dean fühlte es, als hätte ihn der Zauber selbst an diesen Ort gebracht. Auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen bemerkte er das Glasfläschchen mit seinem Blut, ein Engelsschwert, eine Schale und ein Stück unscheinbares Holz, das aber solch eine ungefilterte Macht ausstrahlte, klar und rein, dass kein Zweifel bestand, was es war.  
  
Der Jäger erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Es wird dich umbringen!“ Keine Reaktion. Castiel schien vollkommen ruhig, schaute ihn nur an als wollte er jedes noch so kleine Detail speichern. „Cas?“ Eine Ahnung beschlich ihn. „Du hast davon gewusst?!“  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Dean.“ Etwas drückte den Jäger gegen die nächstgelegene Wand, machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Der Engel hielt ihn in Schach. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, er sah Castiels Augen und wurde daran erinnert, dass Cas mehr war als all das, dass dieser Mann, der immer hinter ihm stand und sich Dokumentationen im Fernsehen ansah und keine Krawatten binden konnte, tatsächlich mitnichten ein Mann war, sondern ein himmlisches Wesen gefangen in einem viel zu kleinen Körper.  
  
Eindringlich sahen sie einander an und erkannten so viel in den Augen ihres Gegenübers. Vieles, was nie ausgesprochen wurde und vielleicht auch nie würde und doch in diesem Moment so klar war. Dann berührte Castiel die Hand Gottes, die daraufhin zu leuchten begann und den gesamten Kirchraum in ihr helles Licht tauchte. Von ihrer Schönheit geblendet war es leicht zu vergessen, was sie war. Sie war eine Waffe, die mächtigste Waffe des Himmels und sie war nun aktiv. Fehlten also nur noch zwei Dinge.  
  
„Nein, tu das nicht!“ Blindlings kämpft Dean dagegen an, gegen die Macht des Engels und gegen die Verzweiflung, die seinen Verstand überschwemmte und ihn zusätzlich lähmte. Er konnte nichts tun. Selten hatte der Jäger sich so hilflos gefühlt. Musste er jetzt tatenlos zusehen, wie Castiel sich die Gnade herausschnitt und seinem Leben ein Ende setze?  
  
„Sieh nicht hin“, sagte Castiel so sanft, dass es fast wehtat, „Schließ die Augen und denk an das Leben, das du haben wirst. Wenn das hier getan ist, kannst du dich zur Ruhe setzen, eine Familie gründen, in Frieden alt werden.“  
  
„Ja, aber ohne dich! Ich habe schon eine Familie. Ich habe Sam und… und…“ _dich?_ Nein. Er hatte Castiel nicht, er hatte ihn nie gehabt, und doch, „Du bist meine Familie. Und jetzt willst du mir am selben Ort dasselbe antun wie Sam damals?!“ Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Wie konnte Castiel ihm das nur antun?  
  
„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder, Dean, und ich wollte es auch nie sein.“ Eines dieser seltenen Lächeln erleuchtete das Gesicht des Engels, in dem so viel Ehrlichkeit und Traurigkeit lag. „Danke, Dean, für die gemeinsame Zeit mit dir und dass du mich hast fühlen lassen. Du hast mich verändert. Aber du wirst auch ohne mich glücklich sein.“  
  
„Wie kannst du nur…? Cas, verstehst du denn nicht? Ich… Lass mich nicht allein.“ Eisern versuchte Dean den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken und doch fand eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg seine Wange hinab.  
  
Das Grün seiner Augen traf den Engel wie ein Schlag. Es ließ ihn tief in die menschliche Seele blicken, offen und verletzlich lag sie vor ihm: seine Furcht und seine Entschlossenheit, seine Trauer und seine Zuneigung. Das Ungesagte all der Jahre tränkte die Luft um sie herum und nahm ihnen fast den Atem.  
  
„Denkst du denn, für mich wäre das leicht? Glaubst du, ich hätte keine Angst? Ich bin bereit zu sterben, Dean, damit Menschen wie du nicht mehr in ständiger Gefahr leben müssen.“  
  
Jede Gefühlsregung war aus Castiels Gesicht gewichen, als müsste er Dean und sich selbst vor dem beschützen, was in ihm vorging. Nur mit Mühe hatte er sich vom Anblick, den die Seele des Menschen bot, lossagen können. Loslassen, in seiner Vorstellung war das so einfach gewesen, doch nun waren sie beide hier. Und nun musste Dean mit Schrecken zusehen wie er das Glasfläschchen öffnete und sein Blut über das letzte Stück der Bundeslade goss.  
  
„Und wenn ich wüsste, dass mich morgen ein Werwolf zerfleischen würde, wenn du das hier nicht tust, ich würde dich trotzdem bitten aufzuhören. Bitte, Cas. Hör. Auf.“  
  
„Dean! Wenn ich das hier nicht zu Ende bringe…“, setzte der Engel an.  
  
„Du meinst, wenn du dich nicht zu Ende bringst!“ Trauer ließ sich so gut mit Zorn überspielen, dass der Jäger das eine manchmal kaum vom anderen unterscheiden konnte.  
  
„Das Schicksal der gesamten Welt steht auf dem Spiel! Hunderte, tausende werden durch die Mächte des Bösen sterben! Ich kann all das beenden, Dean, all das Leid, das sie verursachen. Mein Leben ist ein geringer Preis gegen all diese Menschen.“  
  
Seine Zeit war gekommen, Castiel wusste das. Es weiter hinauszuzögen würde sie nur quälen, sie beide. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen knöpfte er sein Hemd auf, legte seinen Oberkörper frei. Als er das Engelsschwert nahm, fühlte es sich kühl auf seiner Haut an, vertraut und doch fremd in diesen letzten Momenten. Er setzte zum ersten Schnitt an, zum ersten von vielen.  
  
„Ich würde die ganze Welt opfern und fast jeden, der darin ist, aber nicht dich! Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“ Dean war nicht mehr imstande das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verstecken, hatte den Versuch längst aufgegeben stark zu bleiben. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Nicht schon wieder. Das würde ich nicht ertragen.“  
  
Die Engelsklinge in seiner Hand wog plötzlich so schwer. „Sieh nicht hin… Dean, lass mich gehen“, leise und flehentlich drangen die Worte kaum hörbar aus seinem Mund. Der Schmerz in den blauen Augen war unverkennbar.  
  
„Ich kann nicht… Ich brauche dich. Ich liebe dich.“  
Der Moment, in dem Dean die Fassade fallen ließ. Sie schlug ebenso klirrend auf den Boden auf wie das Engelsschwert aus Castiels Fingern.  
  
Nur ein paar Augenblicke später erlosch die Hand Gottes, alles Blut auf ihr war verdunstet, aufgebraucht. Der Engel sank auf die Knie, Dean neben ihm. „Es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei… Ich bringe dich nachhause, Cas.“  
Befreiende Erleichterung. Als wäre er fortwährend ertrunken und konnte nun endlich wieder atmen. Dean konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Er wollte Cas an sich ziehen und nie wieder loslassen… aber er kratzte das letzte bisschen Selbstkontrolle zusammen und hatte sich im Griff. Stattdessen sah er ihn nur an, prägte sich jedes noch so kleine Detail ein, jede Facette seines Gesichts, jede Strähne seiner zerzausten Haare, jede Schattierung des Blaus seiner Augen.

°*°

  
Die Rückfahrt verlief so schweigsam wie sie begonnen hatte. Wortlos hatte Dean seinem Bruder die Wagenschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und hatte auf dem Beifahrersitz platzgenommen. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal richtig angesehen, schaute die ganze Zeit über aus dem Fenster und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, ebenso wie der Engel auf der Rückbank. Sam fragte nicht, was geschehen war. Sie lebten, beide, das war alles, was zählte.  
  
Womöglich hätte der Zauber so oder so nicht funktioniert, denn der Grund für Castiels Fall war Deans Leben gewesen. Sein Blut allein hätte vielleicht nicht ausgereicht. Sam hatte sich entschieden diese Sorge nicht mit seinem Bruder und dem Engel zu teilen.  
Der Zauber wollte die Welt von allem Übel befreien. Kriege, Kindesmissbrauch, Ausbeutung, Umweltzerstörung, Tierquälerei. Was wenn auch die Menschen das Böse waren, das gemeint war? Wenn die Männer der Schriften den Zauber deswegen versteckt hatten, nachdem sie ihn nicht hatten zerstören können? Sie würden es nie wissen, nun da ihr einziger Versuch gescheitert war. Sam hatte beschlossen der Menschheit noch eine Chance zu geben.  
  
  
Zurück im Bunker war die Stimmung seltsam und angespannt. Diese angestrengten Bemühungen bloß nicht dem Blick des anderen zu begegnen, um nicht preiszugeben, was hinter dem eigenen lag. Dean schloss die Augen und atmete geräuschvoll durch.  
  
„Ich lasse euch dann mal allein“, verabschiedete sich Sam und rettete sich so aus der Situation, in der er sich noch mehr fehl am Platze fühlte als sonst, als würde er etwas Privates zwischen Dean und Cas stören. Vielleicht würde ihm sein Körper noch ein paar wenige Stunden Schlaf gönnen, bevor der Morgen anbrach.  
  
Dean wartete bis der Nachhall seiner Schritte in den Gängen verklungen war. „Cas, sag was…“ _irgendetwas._ Das Schweigen des Engels verunsicherte ihn.  
  
Mit dieser direkten Ansprache war es als würde wieder Leben in Castiel kommen. Wütend blickte er dem Jäger in die Augen. „Du wusstest, dass mich das aus dem Konzept bringen würde. Dein Plan hat funktioniert. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Der Wut machte Enttäuschung platz, was weit schlimmer war.  
  
„Mein Plan?“ Ungläubig sah er den Engel an.  
  
„Lass es gut sein, Dean.“ Sein sonst oft regungsloser Gesichtsausdruck verriet nun wie verletzt er war, wie verraten er sich fühlte.  
  
„Du glaubst mir nicht…“, die Erkenntnis traf den blonden Mann mehr als er zugeben mochte. Was dachte Cas denn? Dass er nur mit ihm gespielt hätte? Dass er einfach irgendwas behauptet hätte, damit er den Zauber nicht ausführte? Dass nichts davon ernst gemeint gewesen wäre?  
  
„Doch, natürlich. Du hast oft genug gesagt, dass ich für dich zur Familie gehöre, dass ich ein Bruder für dich bin.“ Das war das größte Kompliment, das Dean geben konnte. Er sollte dankbar sein. Trotzdem tat es weh.  
  
Castiel wandte ihm den Rücken zu, machte Anstalten zu gehen und war schon fast aus der Tür. In Dean wuchs der panische Gedanke, wenn Cas jetzt ginge, würde er vielleicht nicht zurückkehren.  
„Ich habe gelogen“, kam es aus seinem Mund gestolpert.  
  
„Was?“ Abrupt war Castiel stehen geblieben, in der Bewegung eingefroren. Trotz dass er innegehalten hatte, wendete er sich dem Jäger nicht zu.  
  
_Cas, sieh mich an, sieh mich an… _„Ich habe mich belogen.“  
Eine Lüge hat viele Variationen, die Wahrheit keine.

_ Castiel: "You lied."  
Dean: "I did."  
9x03 _

  
  
  
SPN-Zitate zum Kapitel:  
"You're always there. You're the best friend we've ever had. You're our brother, Cas. I want you to know that." Dean zu Castiel 11x23  
"Knowing you, it... it's been the best part of my life. And the things we've - the things we've shared together, they have changed me. You're my family. I love you." Castiel zu Dean 12x12  
"Don't make me lose you too." Dean zu Castiel  
"Nothing is worth losing you." Castiel 9x11  
"We are family. We need you. I need you." Dean zu Castiel 8x17  
"I'm afraid I might kill myself." Castiel zu Dean 8x08  
"Cas, we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle, even if it kills all of us." Dean zu Castiel 8x05  
Cas: "Oh, no. No, please don't compare this with your suicidal plan. Just stop." Dean: "Why don't we talk about that later?" Cas: "Because, according to your plan, there won't be a later." Dean: "Cas... if you are a friend of mine, then you will understand that I have to do this and you won't try to stop me. You think this is easy on me? It has to be done." Cas: "So, then, this is goodbye?" 14x12


End file.
